theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goths and Geeks
My 15th fanfiction, sequel to Dance, Dance Resolution. Feedback is appreciated. After their first meeting Haiku and Clyde decide for their first date, they ask Lincoln and Lucy respectively for advises about how to talk with their friends. At night Lincoln was returning from date with Ronnie they had at Gus' Games and Grub. At home Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy greeted him with cold glare. - I'm sorry I lied to you. - Lincoln said sadly - That was very jerkish of you. - Luna commented - You cannot lie to your own family! - I said I'm sorry. - Lincoln replied - Do you want to know how did it end? - Let me guess. They all dumped you. - Luan said sarcastically and pretended laughing - Or maybe Polly gave you painful punishment? - Lynn asked - Nobody is more vengenful than a woman with broken heart. - Lucy commented - Imagine that I found partners all Tabby, Polly Pain, Giggles and Haiku. - Lincoln replied smiling - Liam, Rusty Spokes, Zach and Clyde respectivelly. They were angry at me first but they forgave me. I met Ronnie and we both danced in arcade dancing mashine. - I was angry at you for lying but I'm actually happy with how this ended. - Luna commented - You are a good boy after all. - I didn't expect you to deal with this so well. - Luan commented - You have more luck than reason. - If you hurt Polly Pain, I would hurt you. - Lynn commened - I'm glad I don't have to. - Haiku and Clyde? - Lucy asked surprised - Hard to believe. - If you don't believe me you can call them all. - Lincoln suggested - I am sorry again for lying to you. - We forgave you already. - Luna said - Just don't lie to us anymore . - Luna patted Lincoln's head - We all feel hurt when any of us is dishonest. - Lynn said gently punching Lincoln - Family is a team and trust is the most important, this requires full honesty. - I'm glad you're no longer angry at me. - Lincoln said - I was afraid of hurting your friends and more importantly you. - We're even. - Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy said in unison and giving Lincoln a group hug - You're good at fixing your mistakes. - I must be honest with my family. Next time I can not be so lucky. - said Lincoln to the audience When Lincoln was preparing to sleep, his laptop ringed. He took the call and much to his surprise it was Haiku. - Good evening, Lincoln. - Haiku greeted - Hey. - Lincoln said nervously - I am sorry again. I hope you're not angry at me. - Don't be sorry. It all ended well. - Haiku replied - Before you ask I have your number from Lucy. - How can I help? - Lincoln asked - It must be important if you call me so late. - Your friend Clyde is a cool guy. I want to go on date with him. I wish to talk with you about him. - Haiku replied - That's a surprise. - Lincoln commeted - I'll be fully honest with you this time. Happiness of my sister's friend means her happiness to me. - Lucy said you're a good brother and she is correct. - Haiku commented - Tell me what kind of man Clyde is. In same time Lucy found Lincoln's walkie-talkie ringing. She decided to take it. - Clyde, here's Lucy. - Lucy said - If you wish to talk with Lincoln then he's already sleeping. - Actually I want to speak with you. - Clyde explained - You must know Haiku the best. To go on the first date with her I need to know about her all. - Then my brother was telling the truth. - Lucy commented - Alright Clyde. First what you need to know is that Haiku is very sensitive. Both siblings talked to their friends about their new love interests. They went sleep after the conversations were over. Next morning Lincoln came to Lucy after breakfast. - Lucy, yesterday I promiced to be honest with you. - Lincoln said - Now I'll take the chance. Yesterday Haiku called me to ask about Clyde because she plans a date with him. - It must be destiny. - Lucy expressed her surprise and commented - Yesterday I spoke with him about her. - Who would think about it? - Lincoln commented surprised - Good that you told me this. You really are trustworthy. - Lucy commented - Their very first date must be perfect. - I agree. Hey, let's combine our knowledge about our friends and make a plan of a perfect date for them. - Lincoln suggested - I'm in.- Lucy said smiling and shaked Lincoln's hand - I never opposed Clyde's crush on Lori but we both know this will never work. - Lincoln said - Haiku is closer to his age and he won't faint. - True. One day his heart can be so broken that it can stop beating. - Lucy replied - I have to tell you, I've always hoped Haiku would find a corporal boyfriend. Before you started dating Ronnie Ann I thought you could be him. - Ronnie is irreplaceable and second to none. - Lincoln replied - I would have to become more like you first. - At least we'd be closer. - Lucy commented smiling - I often feel lonely because I'm alone with my interests and believes. Lincoln invited Lucy to his room and they discussed a plan of perfect date for Clyde and Haiku. Not only they used their knowledge about their friends but also Lincoln's experience with dates. Lincoln showed Lucy a Japanese date simulator, where player is supposed to pick right dialogue line so date would end well. - Do you believe this will help? - Lucy asked sceptically - In real life I sometimes use lines from games and it sometimes helps. - Lincoln explained - Sometimes? - Lucy asked - Their first date happens only once and it must be perfect. - Shame we can't see satisfaction bars of people in the real world. - Lincoln commented - This isn't game, Lincoln! You won't have a multiple chances until you have success. - Lucy commented annoyed - I know. - Lincoln replied - Hey, I have an idea. Let's simulate their date by acting them. Me as Clyde and you as Haiku. - Sigh. I've never heard a crazier idea. - Lucy commented - But we're running out of time. Lucy and Lincoln played their friends and spoke with each other like they were on date. Lynn was walking near by and overheard it. She was shocked due to her misinterpretatation. She ran to Lori and told it to her. - This is even dumber than the dumbest thing Lincoln said. - Lori commented annoyed - I overheard their conversation. - Lynn explained - It wasn't innocent. It sounded like they are going to their date. - One you shall not overhear, two love between siblings is different than love between boyfriend and girlfriend and three you start annoying me. - Lori explained annoyed - You just made this lie because you envy Lucy wants to hang out with Lincoln more than you. - Now you talk non-sense! - Lynn complained - Enough! Out of my room! - Lori yelled causing Lynn leave - I will record their date on camera and end this toxic love. - Lynn said to her Back to Lincoln's room after the simulated date conersation. - How do you find it? - Lincoln asked - I've never acted my friend. - Lucy admitted - I think their date will be fine if it goes in same scenario as our simulation. - Then we have a plan. - Lincoln said smiling - To execute it let's supervise our friends by hidden microphone and receiver. I used it during Sadie Hawkins dance at school. - That would remind treating them like human puppets. - Lucy said sceptically much to Lincoln's sad face expression - But end justifies the means. Lucy and Lincoln shaked their hands as a sign of agreement. At day of their friends' date they left together and unknowingly to them Lynn was following them with Luan's camera. At the mall in cafe Lucy met Clyde and gave her hidden microphone and receiver. Lincoln did the same to Haiku. Lynn didn't detect it because much to her annoyance she needed to tie her shoe. Haiku and Clyde sat next to each other. Lucy and Lincoln sat far from them. Lynn was recording her siblings hidden behind a plant. Clyde purchased a glass of grape juice for Haiku and she smiled after drinking it. - How did you know I like grape juice? - Haiku asked - Lucky guess. - Clyde lied - I'd like to know about you more. - Well, I am interested in poetry since I learned how to reading. - Haiku replied - Poetry shows how powerful words can be as they can have lots of meaning. Putting sense in words during writing is as hard as finding it during reading. - Then it's more powerful than visual novels. - Clyde commented - There everything is shown in one way. - For now they are going well and don't need our help. - Lincoln commented, saying it quiet to Lucy - Sooner or later they will. - Lucy replied quietly - You write your own poetry and I merely write fanfictions of Ace Savy because I have no drawing talents to make actual comics. - Clyde said to Haiku - "Correction does much, but encouragement does more." - Haiku commented - So much wisdom. - Clyde commented - To not look so ignorant say "It's Johann Wolfgang von Goethe". - Lucy advised - It's from Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's work. - Clyde said - Do you read his Goethe's works? - Haiku asked - Not really, I just recognized this one. - Clyde replied - Then I'll give you another quote. - Haiku said - "Knowing is not enough; we must apply. Willing is not enough; we must do." - Another wisdom. - Clyde commented - You just encouraged me to read Goethe's works. - Nice to hear it. - Haiku commented - What's your favorite film? - Clyde asked - Like I said earlier Clyde likes Sci-Fi and fantasy. - Lincoln said to Haiku - Well, I prefer books over films. - Haiku replied - But the last film I've seen is Tim Burton's interpretation of Alice in Wonderland. - Wow. I also saw it and that was an interesting experience. - Clyde commented - I was supposed to read the book because my school teacher told me to. - Haiku said - It had different story than the film but I could easily imagine what happens thanks to the character images in the film. - So you merged the best parts of both media. - Clyde commented smiling - She doesn't like fake smiling. - Lucy said to Clyde who stopped smiling - People shall smile only when they are really happy. - Haiku commented - Good you try to be honest. - Right. - Clyde agreed - I have to tell you that's the very first date in my short life. - Mine as well, at least in the real world. - Haiku replied - The one with Lincoln doesn't count because it was a misunderstanding. - It wasn't that bad. - Clyde said - We get know each other and I enjoyed our dance. - Right, he's at least good at finding date partners. - Haiku commented - Haiku, Clyde is very fond to his cat. Please be soft on this topic if he starts it. - Lincoln advised - Do you have any pets? I have a cat. - Clyde asked - Sorry to hurt your feelings but I dislike cats. - Haiku said - That's because all my cats are buried on pet cmentary. Every single cat reminds me about them. I don't have any pets in order to not suffer lose of another one. - Sorry I started this topic. - Clyde said sadly - I didn't know about it, Clyde. - Lucy said to Clyde - If I knew I would tell you not to start this. - I must delate most of recording because nothing happened yet. - Lynn said to herself - What a waste of memory. Why did they even come here if they barely talk to each other. Oh they start talking. - Shall we go to kissing now? - Lincoln asked Lucy - I don't know. it's romantic enough. - Lucy replied - You're both gross! - Lynn commented - This must be ended. - Hey, you two! White and black haired! - a waiter approached Lincoln and Lucy - Excuse me? - Lincoln asked - This table if for customers only! Buy something or leave now! - the waiter explained annoyed - Fine, two cocoa cups. - Lincoln said and paid for the purchased drinks. - So much for two cups? - Lucy asked - For this we could make 10 cups of cocoa at home. - Lucy, I'm paying not you, so don't complain. - Lincoln said - What are you two doing here? - Clyde and Haiku asked Lincoln and Lucy in unison much to their embarassment - Wait, Lincoln, do you have in ear... - Clyde said surprised - Haiku, did you communicate with him when we were talking? - How do you know, Clyde? - Haiku asked - Lucy, did Clyde ask you for help? - Guys, you both asked us for advises about each other. - Lincoln explained - We wanted your very first date to be perfect. - Haiku, sorry, we really had good intentions. - Lucy said - What an unexpected turn of events. - Haiku commented - You, know, guys? - Clyde said annoyed giving Lucy communication device back- We don't need your help, we get along very well. - Believe us we mean nothing wrong. - Lincoln said with sad tone - Please don't get angry. - Listen, you helped us enough by giving us advises. - Haiku said giving Lincoln communication device back - We will handle the rest ourselves. We don't want to be controlled. - Right, we don't want to be controlled. You should have given us more credit. - said Clyde, took Haiku's hand and they both left - We messed up. - Lincoln commented - Sigh. I feel so embarased. - Lucy commented - Let's drown this in the cocoa. - Lincoln suggested - Sure. - Lucy agreed - So you were assisting in your friends' date? - Lynn joined - I feel so stupid now, I suspected... - Lynn? What are you doing here? What did you suspect? - Lucy and Lincoln asked surprised in unison - Well, I overheard your conversation and.. - Lynn finished by whispering to ears of her siblings. Lincoln and Lucy laughed after hearing what Lynn suspected. During the long laugh they couldn't hold balance, so they hugged each other to hold. Lynn was blushing more and more with every laugh. - Lynn, how could you suspect us for such thing? - Lincoln asked smiling - I thought you know me the best as my roommate. - Lucy commented - Sorry but your conversation sounded quite ambigously. - Lynn explained - Were you recording us with this camera? - Lincoln asked annoyed - I'm sorry but try to understand my suspicions. - Lynn defended herself - I didn't expect such mistrust from you. - Lucy commented - Lincoln was honest enough to tell me about Haiku. Take an example from him. - Aww, man. I messed up. - Lynn said with defeated tone - I should have spoken with you about it instead of spying you. Now I feel like a complete fool. - At least you improved our mood. - Lincoln said - Please delate the camera recording. - Here are two cups of cocoa. - the waiter said - Can I ask for the third one? - Lynn asked When Lincoln, Lucy and Lynn sitting in one table and drinking purchased cocoa Clyde and Haiku continued their date. - This was unexpected and amusing. - Clyde commented - We have more in common than I thought. - Haiku commented - Why did they not believe in us that we can handle this ourselves? - Clyde asked - I sincerly believed they had good intentions. They just wanted all to work out.- Haiku replied - It was nice to have a date with an interesting girl in my age and not faint. - Clyde commented - I don't need to put myself in trance to speak with you. - Haiku commented - You're a cool guy even if we have some differences. - If people were the same the world would have been boring. - Clyde said Clyde and Haiku holded their hands, looking on the full moon and considered their meeting as very romantic. They smiled and said another Goethe's quote in unison "Beautiful moment, do not pass away!". THE END Trivia *This is my second sequel fanfic after "Competing Sisters Helpful Brother". *This is my first fanfic where Clyde is a major character. *This is my first fanfic where Haiku appears. *I think meeting Haiku is a big chance for Clyde's character development so I wrote a story about them. *In the story is an innuendo - Lynn suspects Lincoln and Lucy for incest. Category:Episodes